


Track 1: your favorite song- Your Wonderland, by Blood on the Dance Floor.

by KurokoChan17



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoChan17/pseuds/KurokoChan17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: italics are lyrics, property of Blood on the Dance Floor, and are not of the writer’s imagination.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Track 1: your favorite song- Your Wonderland, by Blood on the Dance Floor.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: italics are lyrics, property of Blood on the Dance Floor, and are not of the writer’s imagination.

She was always playing make-believe, always pretending.

One day she would be the beautiful and elegant Queen of The Fae, ruling a light and dazzling citadel, of almost equally beautiful fae subjects and suitors.

Tomorrow she would be a valiant and magnificent adventurer, rescuing a handsome prince from a big old, spiteful and vengeful troll of the bridges.

 

As she grew older, her fairy tale games evolved along with her mind. In high school, her first few years were spent ruling and socialising with the lesser nobles in her new kingdom.

On the outside she looked like the typical teenage girl; wide innocent baby blue eyes, that sparkled like sapphires’, framed with thick lustrous eyelashes, that no mascara product could mirror, long mocha coloured ringlets that fell around her shoulders in a magnificent mane, tall skinny legs that seemed to go one for miles and a smile that enchanted anyone who happened to gaze upon her.

On the outside, she was just a normal seventeen year old girl.

 

Then, He came along.

The dark prince, who met her equally in these games of make believe. Each step she took, mirrored by his sure, graceful step, mocking smile, his eyes, seemed warm, welcoming and kind, chocolate brown and almost… loving as he watched her with his Cheshire grin.

They moved elegantly, synchronized and orderly, like a courtier’s dance- perfectly in time with one another; a deadly dance of lies and deceit.

 

“Down you fell, deep into your mind

Off to wonderland, leaving what’s real behind

You’re a riddle, I can’t seem to read

Your love a fairy tale, too hard to believe”

 

The deeper she got into this game of lime green chess pieces and amethyst colored playing cards, the more her mind became lost in itself. The deeper she got, the darker it got until it was like a silent film- devoid of color and words spoken were lost to the wind.

The birds with their hear wrenching song flew away from the bone chilling cold, for fear of being frozen to their perches for all of an eternity. The dark prince’s winter reign had begun.

Her citadel of light faded to grey and crumbled into cigarette burn ashes as she walked her royal halls filled with paintings of her past skeletons, haunting her dreams and breaking her smile down from the inside as she slept.

Roses turned to stone beneath her fingertips, a touch that once could bring even the weakest being, back into life, now set to destroy everything she loved most.

All this time, her mind began to strain and crack with the pressure of her dying fairy-tale.

 

“Broken and sad, as the tarnish on your crown

Nowhere to go, but down

Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found

No other way, but down

Down, down, down

 

Say goodbye to whats real

Like the pain that you feel

Welcome to wonderland

(it’s dead)”

 

The more she fought and struggled for her fantasy-land, the more her illusion wavered and faded- her royal subjects, her friends, her family, all began to see her for what she really was:

Spiteful, ugly, heinous and vindictive, as repulsive as any troll of the bridges. Underneath that five star smile was a soul so dark and angry, that it was so corrupted, all her support turned their back and walked away from her.

A china doll, wearing a broken mask, left to collect dust and shattered dreams.

 

“Eat me or drink me

Seeing is believing

Wonderland baby

It’s all in your head.

Your cups run over with emptiness.

Chasing the hare of your innocence,

Hide behind your Cheshire smile

Once was vivid was grey all the while”

 

Ashes of her kingdom swirl around her as she stumbles, with one glass slipper on, the other broken, shards coated in her own blood, her bare foot, bleeding and cold, her eyes blind and weeping blood tears;

She cant find him, her dark prince that started her chain reaction, that pushed her to her descent into the rabbit hole.

Her memories that discourage pride and joy are projected into an empty audience around her, watching her fall, witnessing the unveiling of her lies and deceit…. The one thing that assured her down fall.

 

“Broken and sad, as the tarnish on your crown,

Nowhere to go but down,

Caught up in yourself,

Nowhere to be found,

No other way but down,

 

Down, down, down

Down, down, down”

 

hall ways filled with photographs of shameless deeds committed, crimes and sins admitted, she pushed her mamma away, broke her daddy's heart.

Her own heart, blackened and cold, unable to take any more wounds, left by the ones she had loved. It sits, not cradled inside a cavity much too big for it, broken and destroyed with each cruel rejection.

mask placed over another broken mask, stacked thick like armor, or a safe, locking up the memory of what she used to be.

 

"Say farewell to what's real,

like the pain that you feel,

welcome to wonderland

(its dead)

 

eat me or drink me

seeing is believing,

wonderland baby,

it's all in your head"

 

lying on a hospital gurney, where many more broken souls have lain before, her life support displays a weakening heart-

her life is almost dissipated.

black streaks line her face, born from tears, shed from fear and pain as she attempted her final sin.

her baby blues flutter open, if only for a second, taking in the bleach white walls of a world she never knew.

the tube in her throat prevents a broken sob from escaping her mouth, her dark prince, foggy in substance, stands by her side- the only memory she allows through as he takes her by her hand, leading her away to a wonderland where no dreams will be smashed like snow globes in an earthquake of lies.

 

the final blip of her heart thuds, fading out into a soft echo...

...no one else hears her leave this earth that treated her so badly.


End file.
